A Disturbing Twilight Romance: Ilia Loses It
by XLaxLunaxNegraX
Summary: Ilia gets kidnapped by Lord Bulbin and his riders! Its my first story here on fanfiction. It's a romance/porn kind of thing. But its also designed to gross you out depending on where you stand on beastiality.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own any of the dialogue or settings that came from the game or the Nintendo corporation. I did make up some of the stuff though...Because I didn't remember all of the things I think...**

**A/N 1.0: This si my first story in a while. It's probably kinda bad but I hope to add and make it better since this is only the first chapter anyway. Review and comment so that I know what you think and how to possibly make it better!**

**A/N 2.0: Oh yeah. Since I know that there are some huge Zelda freaks out there. I am too... But this is probably going to get super gross and I might torched for this shit but I think its sooooooo worth it. ENJOY!**

After collecting the Tears of Light for the great Light Spirit Lanayru and returning the Over world to the land of light. Link hurriedly headed to Castle Town and Telma's Bar where he had found Ilia residing in his wolf form. He walked into the torch lit lounge only to be shoved by a seedy old coot with glasses complaining about working on a Zora child. After watching the man scuttle out of the door he turned his attention to the slightly teeming bar-keep and the thoroughly distraught young-woman in the corner tending to the child splayed out on the mats.

"Don't worry sweetie", said Telma encouragingly. "We're not giving up. I heard of a Shaman in Kakariko Village who just might be able to help."

She turned towards the soldiers that had rallied forth to listen to her. They hooted and yelled and raised their spears with pride.

"But I think we'll need an escort if we are going to get past the dangerous monsters that roam Hyrule field", she said smiling at Ilia and puffing out her full breast.

Unfortunately she turned back around to find that all but one stubby little soldier shaking in the corner. After realizing that all those around him had split, he waddled out crack sweating and all. Link stood in the doorway watching as the disappointed leaned on her hips and a worried Ilia stared blankly into space. Noticing him there, Telma smiled.

"Hmph, well I guess we're not all cowards", she said sarcastically. "Looks like we've got ourselves and escort dear!"

Ilia turned and looked at Link. She seemed as if she were familiar with him but was not at all sure who he was exactly.

A knot tied tight and tugged hard in Link's heart. She didn't know who he was. He wondered if she even remembered where she lived or the people she'd known. Or was it just him?

"Go get the carriage ready to carry our little Zora, dear."

Ilia quickly got up to prepare for their journey. She stopped for a moment and looked at Link. Smiling she gave him a nod and walked off.

"You know her, don't you?" Telma whispered.

Snapping out of his trance he looked up into her chest and then up again to see her face.

"Poor thing, she doesn't ever remember who she is let alone where she came from. She ran into the kid as he was being attacked and brought him all the way here. She's been dead worried ever since about him. Hasn't left his side."

Link looked back at Ilia who was busying herself with something in the back of the bar. He wondered what it would take to jog her memory.

"Be patient. There's alot of trouble ahead of us. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Link nodded proudly and started helping Telma and Ilia get ready.

Link, Telma, and Ilia loaded the Prince into the carriage and stocked on a few weapons and supplies.

"The only way to get through right now is at the West Hyrule Bridge over Lake Hylia", said Telma while trotting towards the city's exit. "They'll be alot of resistance and that where you come in kid. You up for it?"

"Don't worry", said Link roughly from the back of Epona. "We'll get through."

They rode to the bridge without interference but stopped just short of the night was damp with a slight fog. The breeze warm and sweet, siphoning melodies through the singing grass. The Hyrulian fields had never looked so beautiful. But what loomed ahead was just as ugly and deformed as the vaginal bear trap it had come from.


End file.
